Seven minutes in Heaven
by silvershadowling
Summary: Hetalia x reader your at a party and you decided to play a seven minutes in heaven game, lets just say you have a very fun night with these lucky fellows. Be warned rated M for a reason.
1. The Party and the Game

This is my first hetaliaxreader 7 min in heaven story. Enjoy ;D

Disclaimer: I own nothing

It was a Saturday night and there not being anything better too do, you decided to go to a party France was throwing. Normally you would never do such a thing with him being a pervert and all, but the other countries were going to be there so you figured you might as well. You go up too the door and knock. You a greeted by a smiling Italy.

"Ve_, you made it!" He says pulling you inside.

"Yeah Italy, is any one else here yet."

"Doitsu, me, Japan, France, America, Austria, Russia and Britain are here. So is Hungary, Belarus and Ukraine." He said leading you towards the living room. People were mingling around and talking or in the case of America and England teasing each other. You saw Russia trying too loose Belarus as he twisted and turned in the small crowd with little luck. Laughing you turned away and ran smack into France.

"Oh hey there_! Just the person I wanted too see! I got this fabulous idea as an icebreaker!"

"Oh what is it?" You ask hoping he doesn't suggest a nude conga line or something like that.

"Oh just a little game I like too call seven minutes in heaven. Okay now put your hand in the hat and pick an object, don't look! You get the first round." He said smirking.

You nod not knowing what the game is about and reach in too grab something.

You pull out a...

Rose pin

Moon necklace

Cross

Fairy figurine

Heart shaped toy

Pocket watch

Crystal Snowflake

Painted Flower Sculpture

Okay not all of the ch are up yet so be patient with me please :3 until we get to whatever item you choose or just read the ch in the order I post them whichever you like. Please review and stuff it makes my bad days seem less bad and more tolerable.

Also I think all the chapters will be M rated YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!


	2. The Rose Pin

You pull out a Rose Pin. You look up at France who seems very pleased with himself.

"Okay now what." You ask puzzled looking back down at the little pin.

"Now you go in the closet with me and see where it leads too eh chere?" He said winking suggestively. You heart almost stops at those words. You feel the blood rush into your face and your palms start too sweat with nervousness.

"What you never said anything about being locked in a closet with you!" You say as he grabs your arm and drags you towards the closet. You hear America snicker as he closes and locks the door from the outside.

"Have fun _!" America yells at you through the closed door with a huge smirk on his face.

"Bite me!" You yell back at him a bit peeved as you go crashing against the wall, when France whispers, "gladly" into your ear and gives you a slight bite on your neck. You gasp not expecting too feel Frances teeth on your neck. You also gasped from the unexpected pleasure.

"What are you doing." You gasp asking him shakily as he pins you against the door with his hands on either side of you.

"Taking you too heaven." he purrs. Somehow even in the dark you could make out his eyes and sense them roaming over your body, his stare alone seemed too undress and take you right there. Not that you minded, France was an incredibly gorgeous man. Breathless from his intense stare you failed to notice France leaning in. Before you knew what was happening, France's lips were on you with his tongue bring forced into your mouth. You let it in, a bit freaked out at first until you remembered too breathe. You hated the fact that he had way more experience then you, this being your first kiss and all, However that didn't stop you as your tongues danced around each others playing a game of tag. You smelled the slight linger scent of roses, perhaps he had some in his garden? You knew he had one but no one had ever been let in there before.

"Oh France." You gasp suddenly loosing your train of thought as he his mouth moves up your neck, behind your ear and licks the sensitive spot there.

"Chere." He whispers his hands going under you shirt, then your bra. You can only arch back in ecstasy. His mouth crashes onto yours. You move your hands into his hair.

"I've waited so long for this." He says between breaths.

"Same." You say reaching down into his pants. The belt stops you so you take it off and let your shaky hand wander on his shaft. You can feel him stiffen.

"_" he groans. You bite your lip enjoying this.

"You want this." You ask letting a finger trace him slowly going down and then back up again.

"Oh_ please." He moans. Your hand grabs hold of him and now, a bit more steadily, go up and down. You feel his hips buckle into you.

"Two minute's guys!" America yells through the door. Both you and France groan in disappointment.

"Sokay mon cheri, I can wait." He said with a slight frown on his face. You nod bringing your hand out.

"Although that does not mean we have too stop everything now." You say and lean in kissing him some more.

"Okay guys times up." America says a little later opening the door with you and France tumble out. France quickly gets back on too his feet with a noticeable budge in his pants.

"Woah guys what were you doing in there?" He joked. France simply ignored him, helping you on you feet.

"Well be back later." He said as he led you on upstairs leaving his party.

OMG I think...I think I like what I wrote...hehehe...lets see whos next shall we :D

Please review I do enjoy them so :3

Oh ps the next chapter should be ready in no more than a week


	3. The Moon Necklace

Enjoy again I own nothing.

You grab hold of something smooth and crescent shaped. You pull it out and see it is a moon necklace.

"Cool...So do I keep it or something." You say admiring it.

"Oh ahohahohaoa, non non you go in the closet." He says laughing.

"What...why?" You ask still confused.

"You have too wait in the closet for your partner." He says.

"What the hell are you talking about what partner." You ask.

"Oh you've never played before have you...hehehe...well just wait in there and you'll see, put the necklace on I'm sure he'd like that." France says suggestively wiggling his eyebrow. You walk over too the closet unsure of what is going too happen. You put on the necklace and look around the room before you enter. You see France laughing as he whispers something at Germany Italy and...Japan. You see him and blush, quickly going inside the closet before anyone notices.

Japan had been on your mind for about a year now...but he never seemed interested. You tried too "put the moves on him" even asked him too a dance once but he just never seemed interested in you. You sighed and sat down in the edge on the closet. Suddenly someone walked in and closed the door. You heard cat calls coming from outside as well as a, "Go get her!" From America.

"Hello...whose there?" You ask.

"It is me, Japan." Japan said.

"Oh...hi." You say nervously.

"_, were are you?" He asks.

"In the lower left side corner." You respond. You feel him step towards you and sit down next too you, his hand brushes against your shoulder and you can feel your face go red instantly. The silence in the small room was heavy so you opened your mouth too say something when you felt Japan's lips on yours. You pulled away in surprise.

"Japan..." You say shocked.

"I'm apologize _ for being so forward with you but, I have liked you since last year when you asked me too that dance. I thought since the point of the game was too kiss you would not mind." He said.

"Oh Japan, I've liked you all this time too...I thought you were never interested in me and I didn't know we were supposed too kiss France never told me the rules." You say.

"I was interested...I just did not know how to express my feelings or how too act on them, that is until now." He says taking your hand. You feel the goosebumps on your arms despite how hot your getting.

"You know...you could kiss me again." You say leaning in a little. Japan nods and leans in. This time no one held back, the tension building between you two for the last year was finally going too be released in this moment. Your lips kept crashing on each others, soon it was tongues speaking together, with the only audible thing were the moans between you two as the shirts began too be tugged off. His hand cupped your breast as his other ran itself through your hair. You fall on your back and he falls on top of you, your lips never separating. You feel how excited he is, the bulge in his pants growing steadily bigger and harder. You smile knowing your the one doing it too him and not anybody else.

"_ I love you." he whispers, finally breaking the contact with your lips.

"I love you too Japan." You say letting your hands rest on his neck.

"Hey guys your time iz uuuuuppppppp ahh!" Germany yelled promptly shutting the door.

"Woah dude like what happened?" America asks.

"I do not vant too talk about it." He says with a disturbed look on his face.

"Japan...out off all of the people...so innocent..." He whispers walking away. You hear this all as you quickly put your shirt back on. Japan holds your hand and you too walk out of their unable too wait until you could get alone again.

Ah Japans adorable. Hope you enjoyed more too come soon I promise lol review please


	4. The cross

You feel a cold cross like item and pull it out. A cross it was, simply, silver colored and shiny. You look at it in your hands wondering who it belongs too.

"What did you get?" France asks.

"I um got a cross." You say.

"Oh you did, did you...ahuhauhah" He said making you slightly nervous.

"Oh don't worry...I'm sure you'll manage too have some fun." He says again shoving you towards the closet.

"Hey...Hey! What do you mean by some fun?" You ask as your shoved into the closet.

"Lets just say what happens in the closet, is not PG oui, but with this guy I don' know if you'll even hold hands, he's such a stick in the mud." He said closing the door. A stick in the mud...could it be...no it couldn't, he wouldn't play a game like this knowingly. You sigh in frustration glancing at the door as it opens. You anxiously look up wondering who it could possibly be. You see a tall blond man awkwardly standing in the door way.

"Go Germany ow ow!" Someone yells outside, probably America. Then he is pushed in and the door is closed and locked behind him. You can almost see him blush in the dark.

"_" He asks.

"Yeah Germany." You say slightly nervous. Here was your dream guy standing in the door way, who knew were things would go...that is if he agreed to play this game.

"You got my cross? Ready to play." He says stepping closer too you.

"Germany." You say unsure of what will happen next.

"_, you do want too play right fraulen?" He says. You nod nervously.

"Yes...especially with you." You say blushing fiercely. Tomorrow he might never look in your direction so might as well take it all in here and now.

"I've had my eyes on you for a while." He whispers stepping right in front of you. He is leaning in closer too you.

"Same here." You whisper back before his lips land on yours. You can taste the beer on his lips. You close your eyes and savor the moment. The world could end right here and now and you wouldn't give a damn. His right hand runs through your hair as the other one runs up and down your back. He pulls you in as close as possible. Your bodies are pressed against each other and you feel his hands reach under your shirt. You smile and you can feel him smirk a little bit too.

"Do this often?" You ask pulling back a bit as he unhooks your bra.

"Honestly...no it's my first time. I've never done this before." He says.

"Neither have I." You say leaning back in a bit. He smiles and leans back in taking your mouth with force and shoving you back slightly into the door. His hand goes to your chest and gropes it. He sticks his tongue in our mouth and you two battle for dominance. It is not long before you loose and his tongue explores your mouth. Your hand runs through his hair while one of his hand gropes you and the other keeps running down your back.

You moan in pleasure as his tongue finally leaves your mouth and he leaves a love mark on your neck. He places another on the other side of your neck. You decide to give him one too and suck on his neck gently tugging on his skin. You manage to get a slight moan out of him as you feel him grow hard and smirk not expecting him too do that. Suddenly the door opens letting in the blinding light.

"Ve...Doitsu your time is uppppp...Ve...doitsu...what are you doing...What is that in your pants? Doitsu why is your hand under _ shirt? Doitsu? Doitsu!" Italy says and Germany slams the door in his face to continue this game with you.

OMG WHAT HAVE I WRITTEN *diesalittleinside* I like Germany but not like this lol! I mostly wrote this for 1heart1hubby/blackjack(?) I hope you enjoyed it :D next one should be up sooner, this one took some time bc I didn't really know what too do with him lol...I HOPE YOU ENJOYED HAVE A NICE DAY

I swear I am not a pervert lol...my skin is crawling slightly...well okay i am a pervert for Austria and Russia ;D 3


	5. The fairy Figurine

You feel you hand close around a something bulky and take it out of the hat. It is a fairy figurine. You look down at it and notice how pretty and delicate it looks. It reminds you of the fairy tales you used too read when you were little as well as memories of you looking under flowers for fairies during warm summer days. You smile and look up at France.

"Um...It's pretty...what is it for?" You ask. You look up at France who has a weird expression on his face. He seemed to have conflicting emotions, his face crossing from and amused expression too one of disgust.

"Well..." You say.

"Oh...ahuahuahuahua!" France laughed.

"What!" You say impatiently.

"This is going to be interesting!" He says.

"How so?" So say really starting to get ticked off.

"Oh mon cherie I can't tell you that! You'll have too find out for yourself...well with Iggy." He says. Iggy...England...his gorgeous green eyes and thick browns come into your mind. You always admired him and even had a slight crush on him...well okay a huge crush...not that you would ever admit it to anyone. You wondered what this had too do with him. Suddenly your train of thought was cut off when France pushed you towards a door.

"Hey what's the idea?" You yell trying to get away.

"Well it is Seven Minutes in Heaven, that's heaven and your going too be spending seven minutes with England in there." France says laughing. Your jaw drops in surprise at the idea of spending seven minutes in a closet with England. You are unable to speak form the shock, so France throws you into the closet without anymore of a struggle from you. You stand there for a few seconds before the door opens and is quickly closed again.

"That bigot America tricking me into this game." England mumbles.

"Oh...I'm sorry...I didn't know what this game was either." you say.

"_!...hello there..." England says awkwardly realizing it was you.

"Hi...So...what do you want too do?" You ask.

"Honestly...what I would like too do right now is beat in America's skull." he says smirking. You get the feeling that he doesn't want too be here.

"Oh...If you want we can just sit and wait here until the time runs out." You say disappointed.

"And let a wonderful opportunity like this pass up? Oh no love I'm going too put these remaining minutes too good use." He says steeping towards you.

"You know I have imagined this scene so many times in my head for the past year." He whispers in your ear. You shiver.

"Really?" You ask.

"Yes... Ever since that world meeting I haven't been able too keep my mind off of you, I thought you would think me forward but now I don't care I need you." He says right before he takes your mouth with his. You wrap your arms around his neck as one of his hands goes down to your wait as the other runs through your hair. You feel yourself melt into his arms and then feel his tongue slip into your mouth. You two wrestle for a little bit.

"I've been waiting for this too." You say taking a breath after a while.

"Glad too hear it." he said nuzzling your neck. He moves his hands down to your hip and sucks on your neck. You bite your lip to stop yourself from moaning from the pleasure. He pulls away and moves onto another spot a little lower. He leaves a trail of love marks on your neck leading down to your collar bone.

"Now everybody will know that you are my girlfriend." he says when finished.

"Girlfriend..."You whisper with glee.

"Yeah girlfriend." He says pushing you against the door while leaning into your lips againn. His hands running down your back too your lower back. He grabs your butt just as the door is opened. You both fall out, with him on top of you, lips still on one another. You see America above you laughing.

"Woah Big Brother! Didn't know you had that in you! Hahaha! Hey France I owe you twenty dollars!" America yelled.

"Bloody America." England mumbles as he promptly stands up and offers his hand for you blushing but not as much as you. You take his hand and get up as well. You two ignore the others and walk out the door to go elsewhere for the night.

Hope that wasn't too OOC but I just don't know England that well...I shall try to get to know him better in the future *sees France wriggle his eyebrows* "Not that way you Pervert!" *sigh facepalm* lol

(hehe hope you enjoyed...what is it with guys and tongue kissing? I don't get it...but then again I'm not a guy..or maybe it's just the ones I know lol anyway have a nice day :D)


	6. The heart Shaped toy

You reach into the hat France was holding and you grab hold of a velvety object. You pull it out and look down at the red heart shaped toy. It was something you could find in most places on valentines day. You squish it and it says "I love you."

"Um...Okay..."You say quietly looking down at the little toy.

"Oh...hehehe...ahohohoho!" He giggles.

"Haha, yes this stupid toy must be hilarious so let me in on the joke." You say.

"Oh non non non _! It is who you got that is funny! Well you two would be funny!" He says laughing some more.

"I still don't really get it me and who would be funny." You say.

"Oh you will see." He says pushing you into a closet. You frown as he shuts the closet door. You then hear him yell out, "Hey America it's your turn to play. You got_ in the closet!" You feel your face go red. America, the hero, the man you had been lusting on for a while. You smirk when the door opens. Some one does a cat call and America yells at them to shut up.

"So we're playing seven minutes in heaven right?" you ask finally figuring what the hell this was about.

"Hey _! Yeah I guess we are this is going to be fun!" he yells out laughing again. You step closer too him.

"Really? Why is this game going too be so fun?" You ask. He closes the door, leans in and whispers in your ear, "This is why." before he kisses you. You can feel him smiling as he does so and you can't help but smile back. You pull back and bite your lip a bit. You couldn't believe you got paired up with him. He only smiles at you in return. You decide to enjoy it and give in to your desires as you take America mouth pushing him against the door. He pulls away and smiles at you caressing your face.

"Your eager." He says.

"Why not have some fun." You say back. He smirks and grabs you by the sides of your arms before pinning you against the door. Your tongues chase each other around a bit. You were getting so into it you didn't notice his hands trailing down onto your ass. He squeezed it a bit and a slight gasp escaped from your mouth, it was quickly smothered by his mouth. His hand trails back up to your shirt, with the other hand in your hair. his one hand undid the buttons on your shirt slowly. He threw it on the floor and ran his hand down your leg as you lifted it up onto his side, never letting his tongue leave your mouth. You parted with his and ran your hands to the the bottom of his shirt. He lifted his hands and you pulled it off. You ran your hands down his chest as he let a small groan escape from his lips. He started on your bra and took a short while unhooking it. His hand lands on your breast and starts fondling it.

You moan out, "Oh..A-America!" Your face is a scarlet red and your biting on your lip trying to keep from calling out his name.

"_, are you sure you wan-" He starts as the door burst open. America grabs onto you to keep you from falling out, your bare back facing the party. He hurriedly reaches for a shirt to cover you up with.

"Kesesesese! How far did you guys go?" Prussia laughs at your bright red faces.

"Oh leave the two lovers alone oui Prussia." France said winking at America.

"Aww shut up everyone." America said. You just clung on to America.

"Lets leave this joint." America said too you. You put on the shirt take his hand and whisper to him, "my hero." He picks you up bridal style and carries you out the door.


	7. The Pocket Watch

You reached in and grabbed hold of some sort of chain. You pull it out, it is slightly heavy. You see it is attached to a watch. It's a grey pocket watch, dulled with age. Its cool too touch. You put it too your cheek too feel the smooth surface and you hear the small "tick tock" of the watch. You put it down and look up at France.

"Cool watch, can I keep it?" You ask him taking a liking too the watch.

"je ne cest pas (idk), it's not mine mon petite (my little)."France said with a slight grimace.

"Who's is it?" You ask slightly confused.

"Oh I wouldn't want to spoil the surprise." he said. His face looked like he had swallowed a lime. He started leading you towards a closet door when Prussia came up.

"Hey France how are you!" He said drunkenly swinging his arm around Frances neck. He looked at you and smirked. He looked back at France, "Who'd she get." he said. France whispered something in his ear. "Kesesesesesesesesese! She got him! Oh fraulen I feel bad for you, he's such a stuck up frugal ass! Kesesese! That's hilarious!" Prussia said with tears gathering at the corner of his eyes. He patted you on the back and walked away, probably too find more beer.

"Why are we going into the closet."You ask France as he puts you in the closet.

"Non I won't go in. Your playing seven minutes in heaven."

"Oh so that's what you said...damn" You say your face turning red as he closes the door.

You stand awkwardly in a corner of the closet. You suddenly hear a commotion outside the door.

"I'm not going to attack your vital regions!" Prussia was yelling.

"Then what the hell are you going too do!" Austria yelled.

"Nada malo (nothing bad) Austria, we are only going to put you in the closet for seven minutes." Spain said.

"Yeah Austria it'll be fun." France said.

"Nien!" Austria shouted.

"It's with _." Spain said.

"W-what!" Austria yelped. The Bad Touch Trio laughed. The door opened and three men shoved him into the room. Austria body was pushed strait into you. The doors closed on you both and the darkness filled the room again. His body was still pressed against yours. You both stood there for a few more seconds until he stepped back away from you and cleared his throat. You looked at him and found his eyes staring back at you even in the dark.

"Are...um...Do you want to do something?" He asks awkwardly.

"Yeah...sure..why not." You reply. He loosens up the thing on his neck and takes the step towards you. He puts his hand on either side of you leans down and kisses you. You see his eyes are closed so you close yours as well. You lean to the left and suck on his top lip. You hear him gasp a little. You can feel his hot breathe on you before he takes your mouth again with more force and runs his tongue over your bottom lip. You open your mouth and let in his tongue. His hands run across your chest. He unhooks your bra and fondles your breast. His nimble fingers flick your nipple. His piano skills were really coming in handy.

"A-Austria I never knew you had this in you." You say gasping. He chuckles a little and whispers in your ear, "there's allot of things, you don't know about me." He runs his tongue up your neck and starts sucking near your ear.

"F*ck" you say moaning. You start unbuttoning his shirt. You ran your hands over his chest. You trail your finger down too his pants. You feel his growing package under his pants and you begin to unbutton his pants. He pulls away from you as he holds in a hiss. His head arcs back as you trace along the elastic on his boxers. You pull them down and look at the huge shaft in front of you.

"If you want we can stop now." Austria says with his hand on your shoulder squeezing it for assurance.

"I want too." You whisper.

"Before you do...would you...take my offer too be my girlfriend."He says.

"I'd love too you say." Before you put your hand on his shaft. You begin too move your hand up and down in a loose grip. You hear Austria gasp in pleasure. His hips buckle as you reach the top of his shaft.

"_-_-_" He moans. Your hand slows when you get too the top of his manhood. Suddenly the door is burst open, light pours into the room.

"Kesesese! Austria you dog!" Prussia says rolling on the floor with laughter. Before you are able to realize what is happening you hear the "snap" of a camera and the bright blinding light that comes with it.

"Got it!" Spain says a few feet behind Austria. Luckily Austria's back was shielding the both of you from letting Spain capture the most sexual kodak moment in Hetalia history...right? Austria face gets redder then you had ever seen it get. His hair curl standing strait up...though that wasn't the only thing that was upright. You could practically see the steam blowing out of his ear as he yelled, "Get out you bastards! Mein Gott I am going too kill you if you don't get rid of the photo! If only I had a piano to express my feelings you blasted fools!" to the Bad Touch Trio. They all ran out of the closet as Austria slammed the door. As he stood there facing the door huffing and puffing, you couldn't help but think about how hot he looked all fussed up with his glasses on sideways.

"Let's finished what we started." You say as you go back down on your knees facing a blushing Austria.


	8. The Crystal Snowflake

You pulled out a crystal snowflake, it was as big as your hand, sparkled in the light and was cool to touch.

"Woah...that's pretty!" you say...before realizing you had agreed to play seven minutes in heaven.

"Hey..um France who'd I get?"

He only looked at you with a stunned expression, his mouth gasping unable to make any words with his eye twitching a bit looking behind you in slight fear.

"Oh I see you got my snowflake da?" Russia said standing over you. You felt the blood drain out of your body and suddenly felt really cold. You only stared at France in slight horror as Russia picked you up and swung you over his shoulder.

"Into the closet we go." he giggled. France ran to England tugging on his shirt and pointing at you muttering "Oh shit" England did a silent mock prayer and Italy could only say "ve" as he waved goodbye unsure of what was going on. As France and England continued to mock you, knowing about your crush on the big guy, you flicked them off. Suddenly the lights went out as you realized you were already in the closet with Russia and he had closed the door.

Now it was no secret that Russia was a pretty freaky dude, but you didn't really know how freaky he could get. Yes you knew he had some company at his house and by company I really mean countries as slaves. And yes you also knew that he had an incredibly dark past and he was slightly unstable oh and not to mention he had a psycho stalker for a little sister but really I mean really how bad could he be?

He put you down and you looked into his eyes which glowed in the dark somewhat.

"So...um...what do you wan- hey!" You say as he grabbed your hands and pinned them above your head against the wall. You could hear some gasping outside the door too, great they where all listening in.

Russia leans down and whispers into your ear, "I want you da." You nod feeling a little weak in the knees. He pries your legs open, holding you up with his knee. He licks your neck and then moves his way up only to start sucking on the tender flesh behind your ear. You bite your lip to stifle a moan. You will not give those jerks outside the satisfaction of hearing you and Russia interact...and enjoy your time with each other. He lets go of one hand, which you choose to run through his hair. It was so soft. You run down to his scarf.

"Nhh- leave that on...you can take some other things off." He murmurs. You nod, feeling his smile against your neck. He begins to suck on your neck as you start unbuttoning his coat with your one hand.

He releases your other hand so you can unclothes him faster. As you do so, he begins to kiss you a little forcefully and while you are distracted with his lips and his shirt, he reaches under you shirt and unhooks your bra. You gasp as his hands run over your breast and when you do his tongue enters your mouth completely dominating you. he explores your mouth and you realizes he tastes a little bit like vodka. He takes off your shirt too to allow him to touch you freely. His touches and kisses were so addicting and you just wanted more. You pull away from him with the little control you had left and began to unbutton his pants.

Before you can reach inside his boxers, his hand grabs yours and he kisses it.

"_, perhaps we should wait da?"

"What?"

"Our time is almost up...if you still want to continue after words, I would be gladly to oblige da?"

"da?" you say grinning.

"That doesn't mean we have to stop completely though." he murmurs against your lips.

"Anytime with Russia is a good time." You say against his mouth before you continue kissing him. He takes his knee away and you both fall to the floor against the door. You think you hear more gasps from outside but it doesn't matter though, all that matters is both of you here now, in this moment. Who knew foreplay could be so wonderful? His hands continue to run over your body as you arch back in pleasure. Suddenly the door opens.

"AHHHHHH!" you hear the screams of many countries as they run from what will surely be the wrath of Russia. You then realize it is not Russia they run from, but they run towards Belarus who is trying to get at you both with a knife. Turns out the screaming was Belarus.

"Russia."

"Da."

"Did you set this up?"

"Yes."

"Ah...why?"

"I had my eye on you for a long time my beautiful sunflower. Now put on your clothes so we can enjoy the rest of the party." And so you did and Russia never let go over your hand the entire time.


	9. Painted flower sculpture

You reached into the hat and pulled out a painted flower sculpture. It was beautify made, small and almost looked real.

"It's pretty who made it?"

"Oh...Italy."

"Italy..."

"Lucky dog" France muttered under his breath. He lead you to the closet and closed the door. You couldn't help but smirk at what France had said. You decided to sit down crissed crossed and waited. You couldn't help but wonder how Italy was going to be...I mean it was Italy. Hetalia...Hopeless Italy, you didn't think he was so hopeless just childish and slightly naive, but you didn't think that was a bad thing. It was refreshing to have someone who was so free spirited. He made you laugh when you were feeling down and he made great pasta.

You looked down at the flower but it was hard too see since it was so dark in here. You put the flower closer to the bottom part of the door so the light coming under the door could show you once again how lovely the flower was. You looked at the intricate petals, how the colors merged together to form such a perfect statue. You just loved it, maybe you could ask him to help you make one someday too. You mused over this as the door opened up and Italy was shoved inside.

"Oww! France that really hurt! Why did you have to throw me in like that big brother?" Italy said rubbing his arm as the tears started to gather in the corners of his eyes.

"Because you wouldn't go into the closet yourself." France yelled closing the door.

"But it is so dark!" Italy wailed.

"Feliciano, don't cry!" You say scooting over too him.

"Huh? A _ are you in here?" He says quieting down and wiping the tears away.

"Yeah I'm in here."

"I'm scared."

"Don't be, nothings going to hurt you."

"You promise."

"Yeah Feli."

"Thank you...can I hold your hand?" He asks.

"Yeah of course." You say and feel his slight warm fingers intertwine with yours.

Lucky for you it was dark, otherwise he could have seen you blushing. We'll a least you think he could have...he always had his eyes closed it seemed...maybe he was good at reading the atmosphere...no that couldn't be it either...he was too innocent right? Suddenly you're thoughts where cut short when a soft pair of lips brushed yours.

"Thank you for being so nice to me _."

"Uh...It's no problem." you said a little breathless. You could feel your heart pounding against your chest and your hands starting to sweat a little. He nuzzled against your neck.

"With you here it is a little less scary." he said. His other hand caressed your face. He scooted closer to you.

"I'm glad." You say unsure of what else to say. You feel him lean into your face and then he licked your neck slowly, traveling up to the sensitive spot behind your ear.

A slight gasp escape your lips and you could feel him smile against your flesh.

"Vee, are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah...I...yeah." You say.

He cupped your face, "If you want we could stop?"

"No...don't stop." You say leaning in to kiss him. He deepens the kiss as he turns his head to the side.

The hand you had used to support you slipped, causing Italy to fall on top of you. His knee slid up and then the other straddling you. Now on your back, you used one of your hands to run your hand through his hair. You looked for his curl, knowing of it's useful purpose. You found it and ran your hands over it lightly, and gained a slight moan from Italy.

You twirled it around your fingers and what seemed like a low growl escaped his lips. Your eyes glistened with mischief. You begin to tweak his curl, rubbing it with your fingers to stop and flick it a bit at the top only to stop too suck on his curl.

His hands begin to fondle your breasts. He brings you down from his curl so he could kiss you. As he deepens the kiss and presses his body closer to yours, you could feel his growing excitement. He began to grind against you slowly as he kissed you. You decided to grind against him as well, yolo right?

Just as his hand slipped under your bra for a better position, France opened up the door...with everyone else behind him.

"Italy, _ your time is up ah- ohonhonhon! Italy I can't believe it!"

"Italy! _! What are you doing!"

"Oh, Italy I am so surprised! I am also surprised about you _."

France, Germany and Japan said at once. As Italy quickly took his hand out from under your shirt turning back into his carefree self, Germany face palmed himself with a face as red as a tomato and Japan walked away quickly. You got up with Italy's help looked at them all (except Japan who was hiding. Nosebleed?) and said, "YOLO" with barley a trace of a smirk on your face.

As you left you heard Romano mumble under his breath, "Che palle fratello." You just smiled at that.

"Hey _ want to go back to my place?"

"Yeah...but only if you teach me how to make a flower like that."

"Oh you liked it!"

"Yes, very much so."

"Veee! Yay! I'm so glad!"

"Same here."


End file.
